


he said, baby, go to hell

by jerk3max



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: AU where matt is born blind, Battle of New York, Bisexual Foggy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerk3max/pseuds/jerk3max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Matt is born blind and meets Foggy in their first year of Columbia Law. They fall in love, and the Battle of NY happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he said, baby, go to hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wishfulfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulfiction/gifts).



> my first dd fic! i wrote this at 1am so please excuse accidental tense switches. the title is from lana del ray's 'im indebited to you'. 
> 
> some critique would be superb since ive never used this writing style before!

Matthew Michael Murdock was born blind. And his father did the best he could.

Matt’s mother had abandoned them shortly after, Matt knowing she had postpartum depression and that It Was Not His Fault. He didn’t understand completely, but that was okay, as his dad had said. Nobody can understand everything. 

His father passed when he was nine, and the sisters at the orphanage said God needed another angel. Matt hoped heaven was nice and Battlin’ Jack Murdock was safe and waiting for him too. 

Matt did what he had promised his father, study hard, learn, unlike him. He made it to Columbia after passing his LSAT with flying colours. The sisters were so proud when he told them. 

That’s when Matthew Michael Murdock met Franklin Nelson. Matt called him Foggy because he snored like a foghorn.

Foggy liked to talk. He talked about class, his family, girls, boys. Matt let him. His voice was soothing and felt like home. His voice was safe.

Matt soon found out Foggy had a large family. His mother wanted him to be a butcher. Foggy got his family to pay off Matt’s crushing college debts and Matt cried. Matt cried as if his father had died again, but he was smiling, and Foggy was there with him. Foggy was light. Foggy was safety.

Matt insisted they quit Landman and Zach, no matter how many bagels they were given. Something was off and Matt didn’t know what, but Foggy believed him and followed his footsteps.

Foggy kissed Matt on the fourth of July, 2011, and Matt felt like he had seen fireworks. 

He asked the sisters if he was sinning, and they told him that Love Thy Neighbour had no exceptions and that God would love him no less, and neither would they. They said that after Jesus’ crucifixion, the old testament was irrelevant, and to quote Leviticus 20:13 was to say Jesus had died for nothing. Matt cried again.

Foggy started staying in Matt’s apartment, commenting on the fluorescent sign once but spending more time kissing Matt in every room of the house, reading the newspaper to him, and dancing alone in their kitchen before dawn. Matt held Foggy close and breathed in his aftershave. Foggy was still safe, and Foggy was still light.

They started holding hands in public, and Matt got the opportunity to scream his faith at bigots and Foggy saw fire in his actions. Matt was ambition, hot, roasting flames, The Devil, but God loved him, and so did Foggy. 

They were walking back to Matt’s apartment after ordering Thai, Foggy’s arms full of food and Matt’s hand on his back, when the sky opened, and the devil appeared. 

May 4th, 2012, the first time Foggy saw fear in Matthew Murdock’s eyes, and the first time he had thought about death since he was young. 

Matt had asked what was going on, and there was an explosion, and screaming, and Foggy felt like he’s going to be sick. He threw his bags to the floor and gripped Matt’s arm tight, Matt staring blindly at the sky and repeating his question.

“We’re going to die,” was the only thing Foggy could manage, and Matt pulls him closer. Foggy knew Matt was crying but all he can look at is the metal beast descending from the rip in reality. Foggy tugged them towards the subway and finds others already there, screaming and holding loved ones close. 

Foggy helped Matt sit down and holds him, Matt breathing in as much as he can and reminding him of what his dad used to say, that nobody can understand everything. But this is bad, and Matt knew he was going to die here.

Matt sobbed into Foggy’s blazer and said his prayers, hearing buildings collapsing and explosions rocking the Earth over head. Foggy rubbed his back and tried to describe the sky, like they did before, when they were in college and Foggy would talk about the constellations and feel Matt relax beside him. Matt wouldn’t relax now though, but it was worth the shot.

Then, the entrance to the subway was sealed by rubble and Matt couldn’t stop coughing. Foggy vomited onto the subway tracks and felt like he was heaving up his lungs. He was scared, and Matthew Michael Murdock was weeping like the day he was born. 

Foggy wiped his face on the back of his hand and held Matt again, Matt softly whispering that he hopes they will meet his father in heaven. Foggy told him that Battlin’ Jack Murdock would never let his only son die without a fight, and that he’s got to be protecting them right now. 

There is one last explosion above ground before Matt sits back, holding Foggy’s arm as everyone listens for more signs of their own Hell. 

“It’s over,” Matt whispered, Foggy softly hugging him. Matt could still smell the aftershave beneath layers of sweat, dust, and fear. Foggy was safe and Matt was safe too. Foggy leads them towards the rest of the survivors and they all sipped from the same bottle of lukewarm water and cried together. 

The rescue teams found them two days later, Matt was asleep on Foggy’s chest when Foggy first saw the light and heard the beautiful sound of pickaxes against stone. Foggy cried and insisted they take Matt up first, watching as they help him climb over the ruins and into the open air again.

Foggy helps others before he goes up himself, immediately being escorted to a small shaded area to be checked over. Matt is staring at the sky once more, and Foggy sits beside him and describes what he sees.

**Author's Note:**

> the dd fandom has been ridiculously nice to me so far with my art on tumblr etc, and i really hope i get the chance to do more for it. s/o to my catholic school for feeding me this information, who knew it would be used in a queer fic. 
> 
> a gift fic for wishfulfiction, for being a sweetheart! please go read xyr daredevil fics too, xe will not disappoint you i promise.
> 
> my tumblr is bpdalsmiffy, read the about before following please!


End file.
